Go west Young Man
by Snickers and Birdly
Summary: Two secret female newsies, Shamrock and Splinta, have to help Sham's twin brother Spot Conlon find his misssing lover, Race before it is too late
1. Chapter 1

Go West Young Man

_Slink. Pause. Slink. Pause._

_"Sham if ya don't stop runnin ya blade ova dat rock Iah sweah I will slit yous throat wit it." Splinta exclaimed in a fowl tone. She flicked her ear length curly blond brown locks out of her eyes. She looked at her raven haired friend. Sham had cropped her hair to a short Peter Pan style feather cut. _

_"Sarry Splinta watin 'round foah Jacky-boy makes me noivous sometimes." Sham fumbled with her words and knife. She tucked her knife in her arm sheath and started messing around with her green suspenders. Sham didn't like matching her clothes that was Splinta's__thing. Sham wore black pants, blue shirts, brown vests and green suspenders. Splinta wore black suspenders, gray shirts, black pants and no vests. They both had there newsies hats but Sham's was light gray where Splinta's was black._

_They were waiting for Manhattan newsie leader Jack Kelly at Tibby's Restaurant. Splinta and Sham were two newsies that had the unfortunate fate of running into Spot Conlon while he was looking for Jack. Spot told them to tell Jack he was looking for him. They turned over the message (well Sham did Splinta doesn't talk because no one knows they're girls and Sham had a lower voice then Splinta) and were waiting to hear what Spot wanted of Jack. Jack had told them to wait at Tibby's and they had been waiting for three hours!!_

_Splinta was getting pretty mad at Jack. She was just about to tell Sham they should leave when Jack burst in. _

_"Real sarry guys but Spot was madda dan a hoinet. It took and hoaha an a half just to get 'im ta speak in English. He was speakin in Gaelic I tink."_

_"Spot's a hot-blooded Irish rouge ya know dat Jack. It's like Race mutterin in Italian." Sham was thinking about what could get Spot so mad he spoke in Gaelic. _

"_Actally Race is da reasoin Spot is mad. Race went misin' Sham. Spot said he hasn't returned from sellin." Jack was nervous. Ever since Spot and Race came out about there sexuality Race had been stayin in Broolyn._


	2. Wait WAT?

**Chapter 2**

Thanks to mission impossible for my first ever review. I am sorry these are so short but i need help with ideas. Please review with ideas. PLEASE!!

"Wait wat?" Sham asked Jack.

"Race is missin. Ya brudda's lova is gone. Got it now?" Jack was growing ever impatient.

"Well wat ah wese gonna do 'bout it? Do ya tink da Delancy's got em?" Sham thought the last bit out loud.

"I don't know ahnd iah don't care. Spot may beise da King a Brooklyn but he is still …" Jack trailed off.

"Wat? Spot is wat? Just because Spot is gay youse ain't gonna help us find Race?" Sham is on the verge of pulling out her knife and gutting Jack like a Christmas pig.

"Go tawk wit Spot, Sham. He'se is mad and iah know he'se wont hoit youse. You his twin afta all."

Splinta was listening to the heated argument and the only one to notice Ace come in. Ace is Spot's right hand man.

"Um. Spot wants ta see Sham right away. He said don't came back without her." Ace spoke without the heavy New York accent that the other newsies had.

"Fahn come oh Splints."


	3. I gotta plan

Chapter 3

Walking back to Brooklyn with Ace would have been better if someone had talked. Finally to break the tension Sham started talking to Ace.

"How's he doing Ace?"

He ain't none to happy, Sham. He's been throwing things and swearing up a storm. He threw a glass cup at Boxcar and the kid needs stitches."

"Oh god Spotsy is reallah mad. He wouldn't hoit a kid do youse tink Splints?" Splint acould speak freely around Ace because he was one of few who knew Splints is a girl.

"I wanna punish whoevah did dis to Spot. If Race is hurt dey will probably die. But I can tell dis is well organized, someone had to be planning dis since Spot and Race came out."

"Youse is prabaly right Splints. Dis is definetly not a spur of da moment ting." Sham muttered before running into the abandoned warehouse the Brooklyn newsies called home. Sham, Splints, and Ace ran up the stairs to Spot's room. Being the leader of the newsies he has a single room.

"Spotsy! It's ok, Spot. We'll find 'im. We will."

"Whoevah da goddamn bastards who tought it would beie ok to kidnap mah boi ah dey ah gonna regret it." Spot was mad. But, Spot was also human meaning he eventually just broke down and cried. Sham hugged her brother, shushing him. Ace had left so it was only the two girls and Spot. Finally, Splinta got mad with Spot crying and not doing anything to find Race. She went over to him and slapped him across the face.

"Crying is not going ta help us find Racetrack." Splints looked at Spot and Sham. "I tink I have an idea."


End file.
